girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-04-04 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Well that was a surprise i didn't expect that , i wonder if klaus is controlling the weasel, or maybe Anekva is? or is gil infected? i see the weasle isnt reacting to Klaus. possibly cause its a spark designated wasp. but then Gil is a spark too , very confusing. Agathahetrodyne 03:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I cannot now remember if Gil has ever seen the weasels. Also, this weasel appears to have eight legs. -- Billy Catringer 05:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : It's also likely that whatever Gil drank caused the same reaction from the weasels as being wasped. . . . Except that , did he? LittleAlvinMaker 06:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : From a quick look the eight legs appears consistent with the previous pictures, although it wasn't obvious before. Could someone check and add it to the Wasp weasel page? Argadi 07:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I found where the weasels were and one of them is shone with eight legs on the . So, do I dare replace the picture Acaciaonnastik put up, or should I just add it to the page somewhere? --Billy Catringer 22:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) With Klaus aware of his own wasping, I see three possiblities here (there could be others). 1) This is a dream sequence - Gil is still unconscious. 2) Klaus is protecting Gil by "proving" he is already wasped. 3) Klaus is making sure all Wulfenbach personnel believe Gil is controlled by Agatha and don't listen to him. AndyAB99 10:59, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : I was going to guess the same thing as Alvin until he pointed out that Gil never took the serum. Without that, your three choices do appear to be the most plausible. —jdreyfuss 11:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) AndyAB99 your posit 3 is the correct surmise. Anevka/Lucerzia know that they cannot explain their presence sufficently to always be in close proximity to Klaus to be in ''constant control of him so therefor they set Klaus the task of secureing Castle W. without them. Since Klaus knows about the weasels, and sense they are genengineered(?) anyway, she/Klaus had one made to respond to an unaltered person. Since ''everyone knows ''that the weasels detect infected people how better for Gil to be put aside by everyone in the W Empire? Does anyone else think that this might be a counterfeit weasel? ("Counterfeit weasel," heh heh heh.) Or that ''none of the weasels ever really worked? (In which case, who developed them, how are they controlled, and for what reason?) I just don't understand how the weasel isn't freaking out about the Baron---that's worrying. 21:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Maby the wasp-weasel has been wasped? :I see one possibly significant difference between this weasel and all the others we've seen. This one's being handled by the Baron, not by a member of the Vespiary Squad. I don't see a squad member anywhere here. So yes, "counterfeit weasel" sounds right to me. --Gsulli7369 00:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Gsulli7369 there is another difference in the Wasp Weasel (WW) in Klaus' hand and all other WW seen so far. Look at the device attached to the back of the head of Klaus' WW (panels 2 & 3) it is gold/bronze colored while the previous (panel 2/insert3) seen (panel 3) WW have had a black colored device (panel 1) attached. Might this be the controller that was changed that makes the WW react to an noninvested person as if they are wasped? Der fliegende Hollander 12:46, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Oooo! Well spotted! How the heck did I miss that? I'm sure Sgt. Scorp could explain all this, assuming he is not buried in the rubble of the Great Hospital. --Gsulli7369 13:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Huh, I say the whole room is wasped, including Gil, & they are about to show him the ropes on how they can interpret orders as vaguely as they possibly can so they have more freedom. "Leave your gun at your cabin in case she orders you to kill someone. If she orders you to bring a gun, leave the ammo in your cabin. If she orders you to bring ammo, bring blanks. If she orders you not to bring blanks, bring stun rounds" & so on & so on. Then Gil does something stupid like mention the immunization he administered to Bangledesh Dupree, & Gil gets chastised for revealing this, & that he's lucky there are no orders related to an immunization serum as of yet, & that Gil better do something about it before any of them encounter Lucrezia, as then they'll be ordered to report back their findings to here IMMEDIATELY! Although, we may have a riddlefest on our hands if the communication is anything like the story the baron told to Phil. :Slowness 03:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Given the elapsed time since Sturmhalten ( at best, a week) and that Agatha has the only known engine (now empty), I doubt there is another spark wasp just yet. Since it's also been less than an hour since Gil and Tarvek ran for it, I doubt the others are wasped or they would have just detained both of them right then and there. Only Lucrezia and Agatha (critical plot point) can specifically order revenants to do things. Tarvek found it remarkable that Klaus managed to get out the message he did. Revenants apparently lose free will. AndyAB99 17:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Klaus is Gil's Father; his "Pop" if you wiil. ::Pop goes the weasel, indeed!--Bosda Di'Chi 11:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page